Pokemon: The Return of Sigma (Updated)
by SonicX224
Summary: just a crossover between one of my stories and a story from The Warmongers of Simora. and slight Star Wars and Pokemon crossover with a hint of fallout (just a slight modification of Pokemon: The Return of Sigma.)


a sort of crossover between one of my stories, a story from The Warmongers of Simora, and Star Wars and a hint of fallout since Sigma's armor. it is during the time when the Ultra Beasts attack the Hall of Origin, there will be a lot of C.I.S, Empire vehicles, weapons, starfighters, and droids as well as a couple of First Order walkers and starfighters. also i went back over and fixed a few grammar mistakes and some dialogue that I went back and added to make more sense

Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon, star wars or the fallout power armor, they are owned by gamefreak and lucasarts.

In the skies above the Pokemon world, a lone Lucrehulk Class-Battleship goes along it's way packed with cargo crates full of weapons, ammunition, armor, food, and medical supplies. there was numerous TIE and Droid starfighter models and Various AT Walkers, Various Hover Tanks, Various HAV Juggernaut Tanks, and TX-225 tanks, as well as droid walkers, tanks, and other giant droids. it's name is: The Hydra. owned by a solid white galvantula in black X-02 power armor to keep the pokemon, and humans in his military alive and healthy. the Legendary Pokemon: Aaron K. Sigma, a former member of the Legendary Counsel went to live his life among humanity and lesser pokemon proved therapeutic for said pokemon after Arceus betrayed Sigma. however fate had plans for this pokemon, his droids, lesser pokemon, human soldiers, clones, and his ship today as soon as one of his commanders alerted him to the bridge. "Captain, the Hall of Origin is under attack by Ultra Beasts!" the deck officer said in a panicked tone to his leader, "send a call to Arceus via the holo communications terminal and make it fast. i may still not like the Legendary Pokemon for what they have done to me but I will let them know of the threat outside their door and we will engage the threats, our ship is better armed, armored, and equipped to handle this problem anyway." the pokemon captain replied, and said deck officer opened up a communication to the Hall of Origin within a few seconds, Arceus then greeted Sigma over the commications channel, "Sigma, why have you called us over the comms on your ship?" the Alpha pokemon asked. "i suggest that you look outside your window. Ultra Beasts are attacking the Hall of Origin but don't worry, I'll take care of them myself with my ship." Sigma replied and Arceus saw that the Hydra was indeed attacking the Ultra Beasts in an effort to defend the Hall of Origin from damage, and after a few moments of turbo laser fire the Kartrana and Nilahgo opened an Ultra Wormhole to escape from further harm and possibly even their demise as well. "thank you Sigma, but I now have a job for you and your ship's crew. I need you to head over to the Alola Region to find a human boy named Ash Ketchum, he's got a Pikachu on his shoulder and he's my chosen one, i need you and your military to protect him, his pokemon and his friends as he too is a target of the Ultra Beasts." Arceus politely asked the pokemon captain to which Sigma replied surprised "Alola is where I got my armor and ship, it shouldn't be too hard for me to find that chosen one of yours." and with that said: the communication turned off and the pokemon captain spoke into the his ship's intercom: "all hands, prepare for an extremely long trip to the Alola Region, we are going to unknown territory for all of you but it is familiar territory for me just do as i say, follow where I go unless stated otherwise and you'll all be fine." said Sigma, and the Hydra went on it's way to Alola the crew of the Lucrehulk preparing for an extremely long deployment with their leader. the commander that alerted him earlier then asked: "why are you going to help Arceus? i thought you didn't like her." to which Sigma calmly replied: I still don't, but i have a crush on Virizion. one of the Swords of Justice as she was still in the Hall of Origin, and I swore to protect humanity even if it costs me my life and even if the Legendary Counsel asks me to do so. that is my sworn duty, and I will not allow the Ultra Beasts to attack humanity." the commander then smiled at his leader nodding in understanding before returning to face forward. Sigma then heard one of his Battle Droids come on the intercom "Sir? everything is prepared for deployment in the Alola Region." and Sigma then said to the droid "good now get everyone together in the briefing room, i will give you all your orders when i get to the briefing room." to which the droid replied "Roger Roger." then as soon as he said it, the battle droid told everyone to head to briefing for their mission when they arrive in Alola, and Sigma walked in, "alright we already know of our mission is to protect Ash Ketchum, his pokemon, and friends. we aalready know that he's on MeleMele Island. once we get there, we'll reveal ourselves to the Region's Tapu Guardians. but it shouldn't be too bad as long as we don't cause any trouble or other problems as long as we stay where we land until I can talk to the Tapus why we're there. and once we land we'll build a heavily fortified base once the Hydra lands, but we're going to be one massive target for the Ultra Beasts the second we land but we should have enough time to get our base set up and fortified with walls, barricades, barriers, guard posts, turrets, and a shield generator. i don't want anyone else leavingthe base unless on a salvage operating or going to get food and medical supplies, because I can't lose any of you. now, are there any questions?" Sigma asked as he finished his briefing of the mission "do we know where Ash is on MeleMele Island exactly?" one Sigma's clones asked his superior "I believe that he is staying at Professer Kukui's lab, from what I'm aware." Sigma replied and the clone nodded "anyone else?" Sigma asked "no? alright, we know our objective and this will be our biggest and longest combat mission yet. I'm expecting good results boys, see that I get them. Dismissed!" Sigma said and all the soldiers, clones, pokemon, and droids all excited to their posts on the Hydra until they finally arrived at the Alola Region. "we're coming up on MeleMele Island now, sir." the Hydra's pilot told his superior "good i found a forested area near a beach i will make the wall goes at least past the beach and into the water a fair amount for the barracks so the troops will have their own view, i will also go outside the Hydra to greet Tapu KoKo so that he doesn't try to blow up the ship." and as soon as he got outside the Hydra, Sigma then saw Tapu KoKo flying out towards the Hydra at full speed before stopping in front of Sigma and asking: "why have you come here Sigma?" to which Sigma replied: "i'm here on behalf of Arceus, she asked me to come to Alola to protect Ash Ketchum, his pokemon, and friends. is that problem? because me and my men on this ship know that time is of the essence, and we don't have time for an attitude measuring contest with you right now." in which examining Sigma's mind Tapu KoKo saw that he was telling the truth and replied: "very well, but me and the other Tapus have enough problems with the Legendary Pokemon coming to Alola without you being one of them. land your ship, make your base, and do what you need to do. and I better not have any trouble with you, as the the Ultra Beasts attacking Ash is bad enough." Sigma nodded after replying: "i can't make any promises about making trouble but I will try to stay out of trouble as much as I can." in which Tapu KoKo left and the Hydra began it's decent to the marked base location however Sigma saw Lillie Aether, the girl looking well saw the Hydra's decent looking up at it as if trying to find it's owner, but went inside Professor Kukui's lab after finding the ship's owner on top of the control tower before he went back inside the massive ship to prepare for his mission.

Read and Review.


End file.
